Tobias al-Khalid
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Tobias Criller (Mirror) Tobias al-Khalid is the former Second Officer/Operations Cadet on the USS Valiant. Upon graduating, he spent much of his time dedicated to his father, Iskander, after his traumatizing events in the mUniverse. He is currently on Earth, fulfilling his Starfleet and familial duties - which includes a position on the Greenwood Energy Initiative. He is no longer in use because he has been retired. Background Information Both parents died as an effect of the Ivorian/Jouretian Civil War, with Colin as a ground casualty and Valerie murdered at a refugee base. Toby was a lively child - bright and creative, if a bit over inquisitive at times - while Gina is a true doll with her twinkling eyes and gamine smile. They are still young, but both have seen more tragedy in their abbreviated years than most adults could imagine surviving. Born on Ivor to Collin and Valerie Criller, they lost their father to the Ivorian/Jouretian Civil war just weeks after Gina's birth. Though only six at the time, Toby took the loss hard, and strove to the "man of the family" for his mother and infant sister. They survived on Ivor, barely getting by as Collin's family refused to acknowledge the children as family, until the chance came to escape with the refugee caravans. Taking her little ones, Valerie jumped ship for DS5 - and for hopes of a better chance at the future. Hopes, unfortunately, which were crushed within days of arriving. Caught in the middle of the tensions raging through the refugee "camps", Valerie was brutally assaulted - and then murdered - leaving Toby and Gina orphaned. Because Johara was a counsellor on the station when they were orphaned, she took charge of their care, hoping that family could be uncovered. One member finally stepped forward, but while he cared for the children it was realized his lifestyle simply could not provide them the stability they needed, so Johara became their official guardian, working towards official adoption. When she met and fell in love with Iskander everything seemed to fit. Once married they formally adopted the children. Children Zhara al-Khalid *'Born: May 16, 2403. *'Mother: 'Zaina Nesrin. *'Species (Gender): '''Terran (Female). As their first child, Zhara al-Khalid, was named after the arabic term for 'Flower.' More to be developed. Personal Life Jasmine Dorr Tobias met his former girlfriend, Jasmine Dorr, in the summer of 2398 and had a brief summer romance. They did have some feelings for the other, however this was tainted by long distances one the Valiant left the planet, as well as the stresses on Toby from his fathers disappearance and incarceration at Sura IV. They remain friends, despite Jasmine's husband detesting Tobias and having a form of jealously between them. Jasmine and Toby were intimate once after the birth of her daughter during the Napean heat. Zaina Nesrin Married - September 01, 2402. Tobias met his first wife, Zaina Nesrin, through their service on Red Squad. They had an initial attraction but both of their contentment to careers thwarted anything from developing. Years later after graduating they were set up on a blind date because of similarities through a Muslim dating website. Finding the coincidence to mean it was fate, they quickly talked about the possibility of an arranged marriage as is often custom in their religion. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2394-2398, Tobias was inducted into Red Squad in 2397 where he served with his father who was the Supervisory Helmsmen. Toby, on the other hand, had his place as Second Officer and Operations. He graduated in 2398. Military Service Serving on Earth to be closer to his father, Toby has excelled wherever he has applied himself, which is currently the Greenwood Energy Initiative. Years as *'Lt. JG:' 2398 - 2400; *'Lieutenant:' 2400 - Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star: '''Give to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. 4 Tobias al-Khalid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2374 Category:All Characters